


In This Together

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, POV Character of Color, Prompt Fic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is confirmed. Those are real zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/). Originally posted in response to [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/14273.html?thread=780481&format=light&posted=1#cmt1465025): The Losers, any, "Are you sure those are real zombies?"

Pooch gives Jensen The Look. "You want a checklist? Let's see, are they dead? Check. Are they trying to kill us? Check. Do they _eat people_? Check _and_ check."

"Hey, no need to get defensive, it's just—" Jensen shakes his head and checks his clip again. " _Zombies_. This only happens in bad movies! I mean, there have been a few good zombie movies, but—"

"We're not in 'em."

"That depends." Jensen flashes a sheepish grin.

"Depends on _what_ exactly?"

"On if we survive."

Pooch takes a breath, and then grips Jensen's shoulder, squeezing it. "We're gonna survive." They have to.


End file.
